erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen and Zoey
This article focuses on the interaction between 'Gwen and Zoey.' Overview .]] Gwen and Zoey originally did not have much interaction with each other in Total Drama All-Stars, as they are placed on different teams. After the merge, the two begin to form a bond and joke about the challenges they are about to face; Gwen also wanted Zoey to win after she was eliminated. Gwen is also selected as a helper for Zoey in the next episode, and tries to protect her against her evil opponent. Total Drama All-Stars Zeek And Ye Shall Find As the contestants try to find a way into the mines, Gwen joins the team of Zoey, Cameron and Mike since her friend, Courtney, chose to partner with her new boyfriend instead, and Alejandro elected to work alone. When the four of them discover several holes nearby, Gwen steps on loose ground and falls deep into the mines. Zoey immediately dives after her screaming her name. After a panic attack, Gwen discovers Zoey behind her, and proceeds to hug and thank her several times. Zoey then manages to help her to calm down using a unique technique involving Gwen "blowing a candle" after taking in a deep breath. In the confessional, Gwen comments how good Zoey is. As the two girls continue their search for Chris, Ezekiel captures Zoey while Gwen has her back turned, causing her to suffer a nervous breakdown again. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Zoey discusses with Gwen about voting off Alejandro for what he allegedly did to Cameron in the previous episode. Knowing his history of manipulation as well as to avenge her friend's elimination, Gwen agrees. Zoey also points out that the challenge will not be underground again, so as to make light of what happened last time. During the rope climbing portion, Zoey tells Gwen that the rope that she is climbing is made from dog hair, and the two share a laugh. Their friendship, however, causes a paranoid Courtney to believe that they are forming an alliance and that Zoey has told Gwen about her kissing both Cameron and Scott. Sundae Muddy Sundae After Gwen returns from exile, Zoey greets her and asks her about her night on Boney Island. The bond between the two girls begins to fade slightly in this episode as Courtney and Mal, impersonating Mike, each try to turn them against each other. The former voices her thoughts that Zoey is "two-faced," while Mal acknowledges that Courtney is the foundation of an unofficial alliance between her, Gwen, and Scott. However, when Courtney attempts to sweet talk Zoey into forming an alliance with her, Zoey refuses. She knows of Courtney's future attempt to betray and eliminate Gwen (who had given up much to repair their friendship) in order to win the season. Gwen also declines to help Courtney vote off ethier Zoey or Kotone, whom she thinks she is insane due to Mal, when she attempts to apologize to her (although she states that she is willing to try and convince Zoey and Kotone to vote off Scott with her). The Bold and the Booty-ful Zoey is shown to be surprised and disappointed when Chris eliminates Gwen for "defacing" his painting. Later, as Gwen is about to take the Flush of Shame, she says that she is rooting for Zoey to win. Zoey thanks her and, in turn, hopes that they are on the same team next time they compete. Gwen begins to angrily respond that she is never coming back, but she is flushed before she can finish. The Final Wreck-ening Gwen and Cameron are selected to be Zoey's helpers after she shoots the balloons they are in. Gwen, though annoyed to be playing the game again, is happy to assist her friend. Zoey then recalls Chris's description that the challenge is dangerous and says she feels bad for bringing Gwen into it, along with Cameron. They work together to paddle to the other side of the acid pool using Cameron's bubble. The team gets along well while trying to bring Zoey to the top level. Gwen also reminds her that she cannot show sympathy for Mal since Mike is gone. Later, Gwen goes to hit Mal in Cameron and Zoey's names, but he throws her on top of Cameron. In Zoey's ending, Gwen congratulates her for winning the season. After the island sinks, the girls are seen floating on a cabin with Mike and Cameron. They agree with Cameron that they should never compete again. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action Trivia *Both are the final female contestants left in the season they debuted in. ** Additionally, both are the final females left in Total Drama All-Stars. * They are the only female contestants to be the highest ranking female member of their team more than once. *Both were involved in a love triangle situation in which they won after their love interest chose them over their rival. *Both were considered loners before joining Total Drama. **However, there are differences with their past. Zoey wanted to make new friends prior to Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but Gwen chose to be a loner and be careful of who she let into her life. *Both have been finalists at some point in the series, in addition to breaking the final four twice. **Additionally, there are some similarities between their situations: ***They make the final four and the finale in seasons that take place at Camp Wawanakwa. ***In the seasons in which they are in the final two, they are both pitted against a fellow team mate who they are close with. *Both hold the record of winning the most challenges in a single season: **Gwen won a total of eight/nine challenges in Total Drama Island, which is the record in the series. **Zoey won six/seven challenges in Total Drama All-Stars. *Both are the first female of their respective generations to use the confessional. *Both, along with Duncan and Heather, are the only contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons: **Gwen in Total Drama Island and Total Drama All-Stars. **Zoey in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All-Stars. *Both of them were the third contestants introduced in their debut seasons. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships